


【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第3章）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21806710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①原作世界观下特殊设定双子北同人文系列，存在部分异常的私设②剧情会有反转，可能使用叙述性诡计③稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北④本文含北信介、宫治及宫侑的三人视角，第一卷以北信介视角为主⑤预计分为三卷的中长篇文，连载完第一卷会暂停
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 16





	【双子北】二律背反（第一卷 第3章）

“啊啊，北前辈好过分呀！都不看我一眼！”  
头顶传来仿佛小孩子闹脾气的声音。但这位身高和体格都远胜同龄人的后辈显然拥有不逊于成年男性的力量，压住他双臂的手准确而强硬，不给他一丝一毫挣脱的机会。现在的侑和球场上打开开关的侑一模一样，不是“请求”或“等待”，而是主动“创造”乃至“掠夺”。  
话音未落，宫侑已经咬住他的头发。尖尖的犬齿划过头皮，热气一直喷到额头。犹如发自本能的彻骨恐惧，他想起了百科全书上原始人被猛兽咬穿颅骨的画面，不由自主地打起寒战。  
为什么？  
北恍惚地思考。  
视野愈加模糊，周围昏暗的景物好像在旋转不停。在这番上下夹击双重煎熬的眩晕中，他的头脑就像被打碎的沙漏，理智的沙粒所剩无几。即使如此，他依然在努力寻求合理的解释。  
侑和治……是有什么别的理由吗？他们是男人，自己同样是男人。他只有普通的男性身体，和他们的身材相比不值一提，正常情况下不可能诱发同性的异样情欲。之前合宿的时候，大家同吃同住，在浴室或者厕所那样会暴露身体的地方也遇到过很多次，并未出现如今天一般的诡异情形。  
到底是……什么原因？  
“北前辈！看着我呀！”  
金色瞳孔的野兽咬住他的整个视野。他的目光就像被冻结似的，眼眶却像被烫到落泪。侑的眼睛和牙齿在黑暗中发亮，隔绝了他的视线，囚禁了他的视觉。而自己就像濒死的猎物，身体淡化了对痛苦的感知，放弃抵抗，转而分泌安乐舒缓的化学物质。  
然后，侑的嘴唇落在他的唇上，一个藏有利齿的颠倒之吻。  
“好奇怪呀！明明北前辈平时只会说出冷冰冰硬邦邦的正论，嘴唇竟然这么热这么软！”  
侑睁大眼睛，舔着上唇，笑容灿烂而直率。这个表情和平日里那个正常的侑太像了，北不由得萌生一丝希望，仿佛这是一切重归正常的预兆。  
然而，事与愿违。  
胸口尖锐的刺痛，犹如猛兽长长的牙齿扎入大脑。他的全身跳了起来，下体的跳动尤为强烈，宛若猎物回光返照的抽搐。不对，不是错觉。尽管视线被阻挡，触觉反而更为敏锐。他清晰地感受到内裤在治牙齿的拉扯下弹过挺立的器官，又迅速撞了回来。仿佛通电般的麻痒刺激，令他的勃起变得无可辩驳。痛楚没有消失，层层叠叠不断冲刷神经，将他的感知侵蚀成易于接受这种待遇的形态。舔舐的水声和裹着唾液的咀嚼声在耳朵里翻卷回荡，他就像是一头新鲜的猎物，被侑和治上下分割，撕咬吞食。  
“北前辈乳头发硬的口感真棒呀！不过这还是第一次，感觉我们还不够熟悉呢！”  
侑开心地说，如同诉说对新球鞋或是新游戏的感想。对方的下颌滑向他的左胸，压住剧烈跳动的心脏，又咬住左边的乳头。北已经分不清侑到底是咬住了乳头还是咬住了心脏。随着心跳的扩散，直接灌入胸口的疼痛传遍五脏六腑四肢百骸。  
好难受。  
就像一场辗转反侧的高烧。  
头好晕。  
就像高热耗尽体力即将失去意识。  
“来呀，我们好好交流交流！北前辈喜欢怎样玩弄乳头？这样捏住转动？抠来抠去？啊，或者干脆往外扯？”  
侑语调轻快，怎样说便怎样做，就像正从球车里挑出一个最合心意的排球一样。而对方灵巧的手指恰如将他最难应付的静电放大了千倍万倍，掺杂着害怕和羞耻的电流使他的鼻尖和手指抖得厉害，牙齿打颤，断断续续发出轻轻的叫喊。  
“啊、痛……嗯啊……呜……啊、啊啊……”  
他喘得好似溺水后再也透不过气的人，吞入的每一口空气都是咸涩的水，而那些液体又从他的嘴角和下身涌出，泛起强烈的湿润感。  
“……反应都很好。这里……完全勃起了呀。”  
并不属于他的笃定声音说出了让他无法接受的状况。侑没给他否认的机会，用指尖抓住他的乳尖使劲扯动。他感到自己的心脏和神经一起被拽离身体，四周的景物全部消失，只剩下全部由星星构成的眩目旋涡。他的意识被旋涡搅碎成一团暧昧的物质，正如瘫软的身体不知反抗为何物。不够，还不够。当侑的双手和治的舌头从他身上离开，他感到的不是放松而是无穷无尽的空虚。双腿间耸立的欲望让他焦灼不堪。他试图自己解决这个棘手的问题，可治抢先一步压住他的双手，食指恰好压住脉搏。  
“北前辈，别抢我的食物呀。”  
治慢慢地说，轻轻地舔，舌尖蜻蜓点水似地拨弄溢出黏液的前端。若有若无的触碰，反而掀起了直入骨髓的痒。  
“就像是浓汤……奶油……蜂蜜……就像是最奢华的款待……北前辈的这里，充分的……美味可口呀。”  
治的嗓音越来越低，仿佛把所有力气投入到享受美食一事上。对方的舌头也随之滑落，不紧不慢地舔过性器的背面。以他对自己身体的了解，这个部位本不应对如此轻柔的舔舐产生反应，需要一定的力道才会有感觉。可此时的敏感度像是提升了数十倍，还在随着治的舔舐飙升不止。滑动的舌尖占据了他全部的感知，令他脚趾蜷缩，汗毛倒立。  
“不可以差别对待啦！北前辈！还有我呢！”  
侑嚷道，气呼呼的语气如同在和兄弟争抢罐子里的最后一颗糖果。然而，就在下一秒，那头居高临下的野兽回来了，凶狠地抓住他的耳朵，占领他眼前的全部空间。  
闪亮的眼睛，闪亮的牙齿，以不容置疑的态度下令：“张开嘴，北前辈。”  
理智让他拒绝这个命令。  
可是，对空气的渴望，或是某种说不清道不明的渴望，让他无法合拢唇齿。  
“接吻的时候，舌头也要伸出来哦！”  
侑眨了眨眼睛，吐出舌头，长驱直入。北尝到了对方唇上的汗水和口中的唾液，仅仅是这样的味道便让他的大腿颤抖着收紧。电流涌向脊椎，而治就像轻易撕裂他的感知那样轻松分开他的双腿。气味和触觉融化在一起，渗入血肉钻入骨头，突突跳动，横冲直撞。现在的他几乎是赤身裸体，却说不清楚自己是冷是热。大量的汗液仿佛速干胶似地粘合三人的身体，而侑和治的舌头宛若两把通红的匕首，不停地切割，不停地灼烧。  
“不——”  
侑吞掉了他尚未出口的话语。治的舔舐依然是一丝不苟的温柔，却碰到了绝对不能用舌头去碰的位置。  
不。  
不行。  
不可以。  
又热又麻的排泄感令他浑身无力，但反抗的决心是前所未有的坚定。北努力张大嘴以赢得发出声音的空隙，伸出的舌头反而迎合似地与侑缠绵一处。裹挟。搅动。  
增加的少许空间，如同只为让彼此的唾液彻底交融而存在。侑的舌头和治的舌头层层叠叠地溶化着他。明明满心拒绝，明明不适感冲击着脏腑，一阵阵难以言喻的刺激感却织出无懈可击的罗网，细细密密缠住他的全身。有那么一瞬间，脑内朦胧地飘浮着放弃的念头：张开双腿，像束手就擒的猎物一样享受着野兽撕碎自己的兴奋似乎也不错。  
“北前辈。”  
侑抬起头，微微侧着脑袋望向他。  
微凉的空气涌入肺腑，带回了新鲜的理智。还来得及，北喘息着想，目光被侑泛红的嘴唇吸引。他看不到治，不过他猜想治现在的模样和侑一样生气勃勃。说来讽刺，偏偏在残酷地袭击他的时候，这对兄弟展现出他最欣赏、最耀眼的姿态。  
他刚想说话，侑立刻捏住他的下颌，命令道：“咽下去！”  
茫然不知所以，北照做了。液体滑过喉头的瞬间，他突然意识到自己咽下了侑流进自己口中的唾液。对方强吻了他，但当他无意识地按照对方的要求咽下唾液之后，胸口忽地泛起两点痒意，仿佛侑揉捏自己乳头的触感仍旧残留在那里。  
“不对，那里不干净，不能舔……”  
他的脑内一片空白，如同卡顿的录音机，迟了好几秒才说出预先录制的发言。治的舌头已经从被他列为禁区的部位离开，可后穴的痉挛感不减反增，超过了乳头的瘙痒，盖过了蓄势待发的性器。  
“好呀。”治一口答应。  
出乎意料的，治竟然遵从了他的意愿。准备好的后续劝说突然落空，北咬紧牙关，思索着下一步的方案。  
先让他们离开，然后自己解决，接着……  
“北前辈绷得太紧了，舌头暂时伸不进去，还是手指比较方便。”  
治认真地说，捡起不久前被碰倒在地的润滑液，按开瓶口，将透明而黏稠的液体挤入掌心焐热，再仔细涂抹到食指、中指和无名指上。润滑液在治的指缝间拉出晶莹的丝线，摇摇欲坠。  
“所以，现在是时候去触摸刚才舔不到的地方了。”

【未完待续】


End file.
